La case d'Ana
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP... Anamaria est un pirate mais aussi un capitaine... Que lui arrive t'il après le premier film ? Voici une version !


**Disclaimer: Ana, Jack , Beckett & Mercer sont à Disney, les autres à moi **

_**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle histoire sur Anamaria pour une fois, écrite pour un concours , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira,bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**La case d'Ana **

_**Présent**_

La lanière fouetta l'air et Anamaria retint son souffle à l'instar des hommes et des femmes venus assister à son supplice. Le dos à nu et les poignets liés à de simples piquets de bois, elle enfonça son visage dans la terre sèche pour retenir le cri qu'elle allait pousser lorsque le premier coup s'abattrait sur sa peau tendre.

Un claquement sec. Une douleur irradiant son dos. Une larme sur sa joue alors que le passé lui revenait en mémoire, portant avec lui l'odeur forte de l'océan.

_**Onze mois plus tôt.**_

Anamaria poussa la porte de la cabine de Jack Sparrow d'une main résolue. Ce jour ci était le bon. Elle avait été assez patiente.

Le pirate leva un œil aviné.

« Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ? »

La jeune femme s 'assombrit. Cette fois elle n'allait pas se laisser embobiner par Jack. Elle avait déjà commis assez d'erreurs. A commencer par la faiblesse qui l'avait poussée à faire voile vers Port Royal pour rendre à Jack son navire alors qu'elle méritait mille fois d'être capitaine du Black Pearl. Ne serait ce qu'à cause de ce que Jack lui devait. D'ailleurs…

« Tu m'avais promis un bateau ! » Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Jack grimaça légèrement et se leva avec efforts

« C'est exact… »

Anamaria attendit la suite

« Mais … Est-ce ma faute si tu as tellement pris peu soin de ton bâtiment qu'il a coulé ? » lui demanda Jack.

Cette fois Anamaria ne retint pas sa colère et avança d'un pas en direction de Jack, menaçante

« Alors tu dois m'en trouver un autre ou le Black Pearl pourrait bien changer de capitaine ! »

Le regard de Jack se fit inquiétant mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle connaissait le pirate depuis trop longtemps pour avoir peur de lui.

« Un bateau Jack ! » martela-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête d'un air impuissant

« Mais où veux tu que je le trouve trésor ? »

Cette fois s'en était trop !

« Tu es un pirate ! Vole en un ! »

Jack soupira et son œil se fit séducteur

« Et si on en parlait autour d'un verre … Nous pourrions… » commença-t-il en ébauchant un geste en direction de son visage.

Anamaria repoussa sa main

« Nous pourrions rien du tout Jack. Tes trucs minables de séducteur ne marchent pas avec moi »

Jack lui adressa un regard outré puis reprit d'une voix caressante

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendue te plaindre la première fois…

- Sans doute parce que lorsque je me suis réveillée tu avais déjà mis les voiles avec MON bateau » S'étouffa à demi Anamaria.

Un sourire rêveur passa sur les lèvres de Jack.

« Je me souviens…

- Et bien moi je n'ai pas oublié, cracha Anamaria. Donne moi ce que tu m'avais promis ! »

Jack soupira lourdement

« Tu pourrais rester ici…

- Je veux MON BATEAU ! » hurla la jeune femme avant de claquer la porte, exaspérée par le pirate.

_**Présent **_

« Huit »

Le fouet claqua à nouveau et Anamaria enfouit un peu plus le visage dans la terre devenue boueuse à cause de ses larmes. Comment avait elle pu en arriver là ?

_**Neuf mois plus tôt**_

Anamaria passa une main caressante sur la barre du Virginia Trader. Le navire était magnifique. Et plus encore il était à elle.

« Est-ce que cela tu suffira trésor ? » lui demanda Jack.

Anamaria sourit brièvement puis le toisa avec hauteur

« Il est un peu petit…

- Un peu petit… Répéta Jack l'air assommé

- Mais ça ira… Comment te l'es tu procuré ?

- Ça trésor c'est mon secret… » répondit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

Anamaria s'adoucit légèrement. A présent que Jack avait enfin remboursé sa dette, elle se sentait d'humeur plus clémente envers le pirate. Celui-ci dut le sentir car il s'approcha

« Si on fêtait ça dans ta nouvelle cabine capitaine ? »

Anamaria aurait pu accepter… Si elle n'avait pas vu la tignasse rousse de l'a maîtresse en titre du pirate approcher au loin.

« Au revoir Jack » répondit elle.

Le pirate eut un léger sourire ironique et s'écarta. Aucun des deux ne demanda à l'autre où il comptait aller. Après tout ils finiraient bien par se croiser à nouveau…

_**Présent **_

« Quinze »

Cette fois un gémissement étranglé échappa à Anamaria et elle releva le visage pour aspirer l'air. A travers ses larmes elle vit les visages désapprobateurs de ses compagnons. Elle se crispa un peu plus. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait sa soif de liberté…

_**Huit mois plus tôt **_

Lorsque la coque du Virginia Trader se brisa sous l'effet de la première tempête qu'il rencontrèrent, Anamaria comprit comment Jack Sparrow avait pu lui procurer un si beau navire. Sous les vernis luisants et les bronzes du navire, le bois était vermoulu, fragilisé. La première lame de fond et des roches acérées avaient eu raison de lui.

« Abandonnez le navire » Ordonna-t-elle alors que l'eau s'infiltrait en torrents dans la coque déchirée.

Puis sans attendre de voir si ses hommes lui obéissaient, elle plongea dans l'eau froide pour rejoindre l'île qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Après tout, ceux qui restaient sur place… restaient sur place.

Lorsqu'elle atteint la plage de sable fin, Anamaria remercia Dieu, le Diable, les deux… Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu échapper au naufrage et survivre aux vagues qui avaient plus d'une fois failli l'entraîner pour de bon par le fond mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était en vie. C'était le plus important.

Elle mit deux heures à explorer l'île. Une lui suffit pour constater que l'île était déserte et dépourvue de nourriture. Au loin, elle vit le Hollandais Volant faire surface et elle tomba à genoux sur sol pour vomir. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui attendait les malheureux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'atteindre l'île comme elle.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, elle trouva une des caches que les contrebandiers utilisaient pour plaquer le rhum frelaté qu'ils trafiquaient dans toutes les Caraïbes. Anamaria sourit. Dieu que c'était bon d'être un pirate !

_**Présent **_

« Vingt deux »

La douleur irradia ses reins et Anamaria sentit le sang s'écouler en larges rigoles sur son dos puis ses cuisses. Un voile noir emplit sa vision et elle lâcha prise.

_**Deux jours après le naufrage **_

Faire un grand feu avec le rhum lui avait paru être une bonne idée après avoir bu deux bouteilles du précieux alcool à elle seule. Après tout, le stratagème avait bien réussi à Jack et à la petite aristocrate de Port Royal. Sauf qu'elle avait négligé un point dans ses calculs. La Navy toute entière recherchait Elizabeth Swann pour la ramener à sa famille et la sauver. Anamaria, elle, n'était recherchée que pour être pendue.

Elle ne comprit son erreur que trop tard… Lorsque les gardes la poussèrent dans la cabine richement décorée d'un petit homme au regard dépourvu de bonté.

« C'est cette fille qui a allumé le feu Lord Beckett »

L'homme la toisa

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Anamaria, répondit elle sans réfléchir

- Anamaria… » répéta le lord.

Anamaria déglutit sous la regard aigu dont il la gratifia et tenta le tout pour le tout

« J'ai été enlevée Monsieur . Des pirates m'ont arrachée à ma famille avant de m'abandonner sur cette île. »

Un mince sourire lui répondit et un frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Anamaria.

« Mercer… Soulevez sa chemise. » ordonna Beckett sans la lâcher des yeux.

Au moment où les mains glacées du sous fifre remontèrent le tissu, Anamaria sut qu'elle était perdue.

« La Compagnie des Indes vous a laissé un souvenir brûlant… Pirate »

Elle ne répondit pas et le lord fit un signe méprisant de la main à son homme de main.

« Mettez la avec la cargaison. Je déciderais de son sort un peu plus tard »

Anamaria s'arracha aux mains de l'autre et avança. Quitte à trouver la mort, autant que ce soit avec panache.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'arrêter ! Je suis libre !

- Ah .. La liberté… C'est-ce que tu crois… » ricana le lord tandis que l'autre l'entraînait fermement.

_**Présent **_

Un flot glacé la ramena à elle et Anamaria cracha sur le sol tandis qu'une main lui soulevait la tête sans douceur, tirant sur ses longues mèches sombres.

« Le maître a ordonné que tu profites de ta punition. » Souffla le régisseur à son oreille.

Anamaria gémit et son regard se posa un instant sur l'homme blanc qui l'observait à quelques mètres de là.

Il n'était même pas descendu de son cheval.

_**Six mois plus tôt**_

La puanteur était insoutenable dans les cales. Autour d'elle, des hommes mourraient, des enfants se gangrenaient, des femmes accouchaient, tous parqués comme des bêtes, le regard fou et les poignets entravés.

Le navire avait accosté la veille. Elle regrettait d'avoir survécu au voyage.

Le regard luisant de haine, elle vit le Lord approcher en compagnie d'un homme. Tout deux plaquaient un mouchoir sur leurs bouches.

« Qu'en pensez vous ? » Demanda le Lord en la désignant.

Une main se referma sur le menton d'Anamaria et força sa mâchoire

« Elle est saine et en bonne santé. Une belle mulâtresse. Laissez moi la vendre et vous en obtiendrez un bon prix »

Le lord éclata de rire et se pencha sur elle

« Il semblerait que tu échappes à la corde finalement, Anamaria… J'espère que tu es consciente de la faveur que je te fais »

Elle ne répondit pas, le cœur serré et le lord se détourna

« Vendez la. Après tout, il n'est que justice que cette pirate rembourse sa dette envers la Compagnie »

_**Présent**_

« Vingt huit »

Les coups avaient repris. Le bras du régisseur semblait infatigable. Une femme regarda Anamaria et cracha dans sa direction.

_Deux jours après le débarquement_

Les fers aux poignets, Anamaria cligna des yeux devant la lumière du soleil. Depuis des semaines qu'elle était parquée dans les cales elle n'avait vu ni soleil ni respiré l'air pur. Elle inspira à grandes goulées avant d'être projetée sur une estrade.

« Lot 128, une superbe mulâtresse. Dents parfaites, âgée de vingt à trente ans. D'une corpulence normale mais habituée aux plus durs travaux. Idéale pour ceux qui cherchent une indigène à mater »

Anamaria cligna des yeux devant l'assemblée réunie. L'homme sur l'estrade tira d'un coup sec sur sa chemise et dévoila son buste

« Admirez sa peau ! »

Anamaria vacilla. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Lord qui, un peu à l'écart de l'assistance, savourait d'entendre les enchères s'envoler. Le marteau du commissaire des ventes s'abattit. On lui fit quitter l'estrade.

« Vous ne regretterez pas votre achat Monsieur Pierce » déclara Beckett.

Anamaria posa un regard furieux sur le lord tandis qu'on la forçait à se pencher.

« Ne vous en faites pas Lord Beckett, à Bois Joli, on sait mâter les rebelles, assura Pierce. Y compris les pirates »

Un hurlement échappa à Anamaria lorsque le fer rougi aux armes de la plantation se posa dans le creux de ses reins.

« Te voilà doublement marquée….Et libre … d' être esclave » Murmura Beckett avec un rire satisfait avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule avec Pierce.

_**Présent **_

« Trente cinq » rugit Pierce en abattant le fouet sur ses épaules.

Anamaria gémit. Elle avait mal. Sa vue se troubla à nouveau.

_**Quatre mois plus tôt **_

Elle partageait la case de dix autres esclaves à Bois Joli. Ses mains étaient durcies et remplies de cloques à force de ramasser les boules de coton. Son esprit était acéré. Jour après jour, elle était aux aguets, guettant le moindre relâchement dans la surveillance du régisseur. Lord Beckett avait du mettre ce dernier en garde car aucune occasion de fuite ne s'était encore présentée. Mais elle ne renonçait pas. Le moment viendrait. Il venait toujours. Le tout était d'être patiente. Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance, elle le savait.

Elle ne partageait plus les soirées des autres esclaves. Ceux-ci étaient résignés à leur sort. Elle en avait approché certains pour mettre en place un plan d'évasion. Tous lui avaient répondu qu'il était inutile de fuir …. Le maître leur apportait soin et nourriture. Cela leur suffisait. Pas à elle. Le soir, lorsqu'elle cherchait le sommeil allongée sur son galetas, Anamaria rêvait de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, les embruns sur son visage. Elle rêvait d'être libre. Elle était une fille de la mer, pas une esclave.

_**Présent**_

« Trente neuf »

Un soupir soulagé lui échappa. Les punitions n'allaient jamais au-delà de trente neuf coups ainsi que la Bible le recommandait

« Quarante, quarante et un , quarante deux »

Un gémissement échappa à Anamaria. De toute évidence, le maître considérait que la Bible n'était somme toute qu'un… guide.

_**La veille **_

Le maître de Bois Joli n'attendit même pas que la nuit soit tombée pour pénétrer dans sa case. Le regard brillant d'un mélange d'alcool et d'excitation il s'approcha de sa paillasse.

« On dit que tu fais du bon travail aux champs »

Anamaria le fixa. L'homme glissa une main pressée sous sa jupe de jute.

« Parait aussi que t'es une petite sauvage, montre moi ça »

Anamaria comprit en un instant ce qu'il attendait d'elle et la rage qu'elle avait accumulée durant les derniers mois la submergea soudain. Toutes griffes dehors, elle s'élança sur le riche planteur. Elle sentit ses ongles courts s'enfoncer dans sa chair avant d'être brusquement écartée.

A quelques pas d'elle, l'homme lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu me paieras ça esclave »

_**Présent**_

« Cinquante »

Anamaria gisait sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne souffrait plus. Le régisseur replia son fouet rougi de sang et se tourna vers les esclaves attroupés

« Elle a reçu sa punition pour ne pas avoir obéi à votre protecteur. Que cela vous serve d'exemple »

Les esclaves hochèrent la tête. Ils attendirent que le cheval du maître soit loin et le régisseur ailleurs pour ramasser le corps de leur sœur. Alors les lamentations commencèrent pour celle dont l'âme ne s'était jamais pliée à l'esclavage.


End file.
